marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterio (Android)
That Mysterio android appeared as a master criminal who committed four unhindered crimes by having a police technician set up surveillance equipment on the police department. NYPD's police captain Frank Quaid asked Spider-Man to aid them in finding the crook who was somehow able to stay ahead of his unit. Mary Jane Watson, Spider-Man's love interest, figured out how the criminal did it after the hero informed her of the situation. After the police arrested his accomplice, the villain destroyed his hideout, vowing to get even with Spider-Man as he escapes. Killing the Kingpin & Hunting Spider-Man After the Ultimatum Wave, Mysterio made his next attempt to become the next crime boss of New York City; he reappeared in Fisk Towers and blasted Wilson Fisk out of his skyscraper, plunging him hundreds of feet to the ground. He later tried to rob New York City's Federal Reserve Bank by releasing a hallucinogen in the middle of the city as a distraction. However, Mysterio was again foiled by Spider-Man, and managed to escape with a renewed grudge against the hero. Using another hallucinogen and explosives, Mysterio created a simulated Hulk rampage, and blew up parts of the Queensboro Bridge to further the charade. Spider-Man interfered in order to stop the Hulk and help people escape; though he quickly realized this was a trap, it was too late, as Mysterio set off explosives all around Spider-Man, ending with Spider-Man unconscious, and Mysterio victorious. Before Mysterio was able to unmask Spider-Man, however, the mysterious Shroud came in and stopped Mysterio with a kick to his head. Mysterio was able to throw Shroud into the river before resuming business with Spider-Man; however, he was no longer unconscious, and beat down Mysterio. Mysterio used an energy blast to throw Spider-Man off, and was able to use his energy blasts to maintain the upper hand. Before Mysterio could deliver what could have been a fatal blow, Shroud came back with a kick that damaged Mysterio's technology, revealing a bald man to be the face of Mysterio. Mysterio created a massive explosion which ended the fight, and then teleported away. Later, while rebuilding his suit and technology, Mysterio found blood on the damaged suit and realized it was Spider-Man's. Using this, he built a Spider-Slayer that can track down Spider-Man's genetic scent. The Slayer eventually confronted Peter Parker at Midtown High School where it was destroyed by Shroud and the Human Torch. Despite this, Mysterio still possessed Peter's DNA, and had filming the entire events via the Slayer's camera - including Spider-Man's facial identity. He was close to uploading his latest online video that contained the film until Frank Quaid and the police surrounded his hideout. Mysterio then escaped using a familiar method - setting off an explosion that destroyed the hideout. The Zodiac Key After stealing the Zodiac Key from the office of the late Wilson Fisk, Felicia Hardy was approached by Mysterio in an attempt to buy it, or, if necessary, take it from her. When she asked what he wanted it for, he replied that he simply wanted to "rearrange things". She refused and the two fought over it, leading to Spider-Man and Iron Man's intervention. Mysterio used the key to destroy Iron Man's armor, leaving Tony momentarily out of the fight. Spider-Man, Black Cat and Mysterio fought over the key before Tony eventually grabbed hold of Mysterio from behind and, reaching into his neck, pulled out Mysterio's mechanical core, revealing that his body is nothing more than a machine being controlled remotely by someone elsewhere. Killing the Spider-Men On Earth-616, Mysterio was found by Spider-Man when his portal caused a massive beam of energy; during the battle that followed, Mysterio damaged his interdimensional device, causing that Spider-Man to end up in that other universe. Mysterio activated his remote-controlled avatar and used it to hunt and destroy the Spider-Man of his world and the current Spider-Man the other. He managed to find the two at the Triskelion, and waged war against them. Mysterio escaped the scene after battling the Spider-Men, and brought the android back to his universe. He had the temptation to return the android to the other universe and fight Spider-Man once more, as he was now trapped in that world, and Mysterio's actions had managed to create a world without Spider-Man. What he didn't expect was the Spider-Man waiting for him in the other universe, who defeated and incarcerated him in the other universe. | CurrentOwner = Quentin Beck | PreviousOwners = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Robots Category:Mysterio Experiment Category:Mysterio's Equipment